


破繭

by taka1114



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Un-Marriage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2020-05-28 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19391710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 他們都回來了，但他們想要的並不僅止於此。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 是接在電影後的情節，但故事目的是把EH湊一對，所以必然會有拆公主線情節。

「我不奢望你會同情，但我也沒心情在這個時候聽你說教。」

他站了起來，為兩人調了兩杯馬丁尼。他曾經為獎勵對方的努力而調過，而現在，他希望安慰這個沮喪的男孩。經歷半個世紀的人生讓他學會觀言察色，而且這個年輕人向來都不會隱藏自己的情感，他的不對勁，並不僅僅是因為自己「錯誤」開槍射殺了Whiskey。  
他向來都不在意別人對自己的態度，所以也無意去責怪男孩的無禮。他不是、也不需要永遠都像個紳士一樣，他就應該是他。

然後彷彿是感受到他的示意，年輕人向他開了口。關於他破壞規矩，談了戀愛的事，關於他是如何的深愛這個女孩，她的離開讓他心碎。  
他的心臟明確地跳動了一下，不知是因為這個資訊本身，還是男孩對他莫名心虛的態度。

「你知道，在被子彈穿過頭的時候我的腦子在想什麼嗎？」

Eggsy抬起頭看他，似乎是不理解為何他突然提起這個。  
Merlin說他偏心太明顯，他想也是的，但即使如此在男孩眼中他仍是那個嚴謹的導師與長輩，即使如此他們還是隔著這樣的一段距離。  
他偷偷的吸了口氣。  
「是一片空白。」

他沒說事實，他在被黑暗籠罩之前，腦海內並非真的一片空白。  
『難道你看不出我所做的都是為了報答你的父親嗎？』  
他在接下任務之前，就在自己家裡對著Eggsy大吼。他在那刻感到了失望，這個年輕人沒有如他想常的成為Lancelot，但是他在後來在前往美國的飛機上回想，這搞不好也只是自己一廂情願，要把對方帶來這個世界。  
而這一串思緒結束在Valentine的子彈之下。  
他的腦內並非一片空白，他想著那些還沒有完結的說話，還有那個待在他家裡的年輕訓練生。

眼前男孩驚訝的眼神與自己的記憶畫面重疊。  
他繼續說下去。

「我沒有社交，沒有既甜亦苦的回憶，沒有遺下任何人，未曾與人結伴，也未曾墮入愛河。」  
所以在這二十幾年裡，他是被遺下的那個，與他始終未曾消減的內疚與感激一起，期許著有一天可以報答Lee，有一天Eggsy Unwin會成為像他父親一樣好的人，視此為他多年的目標。  
他希望這個善良的男孩可以幸福快樂，儘管他想尋求的快樂自己未必能夠給予。

「在那一刻我只覺得孤獨，還有後悔。」

Eggsy沒料到年長者會這麼說，說實在的，他愈來愈覺得自己不夠了解對方。  
「我很抱歉。」他誠實的回答道。  
他抱歉，對Harry大吼大叫。在Harry家裡時如是，在小屋裡也如是，他總是控制不住脾氣，在Harry面前，他總是像個小孩子一樣。  
他抱歉，把Harry推開。這個男人在一年前給予他重生的機會，而自己，即使再掛念他，仍拒絕他純粹的關心。  
他抱歉，再一次看見Harry，他仍然讓他失望。

「不用。」  
他的導師聳了聳肩，似是在閒話家常。

「擁有能失去的事物，就是你生存下去的動力。」  
在接下來的時間裡，這句話不時在Eggsy的腦內縈迴。

「你確定我這樣看起來不像傻子嗎？」  
Eggsy在鏡子前來回轉轉，似乎還是對現況感到不可置信。Harry就像當初一樣，站在他身後，問了同一樣的問題。  
「你現在看見什麼？」  
他當然記得。  
每一次他在人生路上邁進一步，Harry都是這樣站在他身後。

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

環顧四周，Eggsy突然有了想哭的衝動。

這裡是如此熟悉又如此陌生，房子的佈局與他們住過的一模一樣，但是卻空無一物。在這裡住了近一年的時間，他認識每道牆該有的顏色，傢俱的擺放位置，甚至一些歲月的痕跡，而現在，它們都蕩然無存。他不期然習慣性的看向玄關旁的廁所，沒有讓人眼花繚亂的鱗翅目標本，也沒有Mr.Pickles那雙總是看著他的眼睛。白花花的一片，比起Harry待在Statesman時的起居室（或者該算羈留室）還要空虛。不知道Harry是怎麼面對回來之後這一切的？他當初又是不是為了填補空白，才在周圍放進這麼多的回憶？  
不管如何，現在那些回憶的載體都隨著那顆導彈化為灰燼。

Harry似乎感受到他的停滯，停下了上樓的腳步回頭看他。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒……」Eggsy習慣性的想看向別處，但最後只是看了回去，「沒什麼。」  
「上來吧。」

Galahad的書房擺放得跟以往一樣，不知在最初是誰決定的事，但Eggsy那時是為了留住Harry曾經有過的一切，故意不動屋裡的一分一毫，而現在，Harry可能是在紀念，亦可能只是為了方便工作而已。

Eggsy習慣性的想要坐到辦公桌前，卻發現Harry已經坐在那裡了。他覺得有點好笑，他們兩師徒竟然在這些生活細節上重疊起來。於是他坐在當初自己學調馬丁尼的那張椅子上，暗暗回想起最初的細碎回憶。然後他看見那幅與以往一模一樣的暗紅色牆壁，與此時在牆上顯得零丁而突兀的太陽報頭條剪報。  
「這是……」  
「Poppy事件的剪報，」Harry似乎知道他的意思，順著接了下去，「老習慣難以改變。」  
Eggsy突然意識到自己忘記了這件事，似乎是他潛意識裡覺得，為已逝之人所留的習慣的可以就此在這裡打住。Harry回來了，這比什麼都好，然而他的歸來，卻在逼使他面對失去。他再次盯著這個空間的一切，忽爾覺得懊惱。

「Eggsy，我注意到你似乎有話想說。」Harry再次說話打斷了他的思緒，「馬丁尼？」  
「不、不用。」男孩擺了擺手阻止了老紳士想要起身的行動，「謝謝你Harry。」以道謝而言，這個語氣有點太過苦澀。  
「那好。」Harry重新坐回椅子上，目光有些散漫，像是刻意忽略他正在注意的事。此刻他正在看著Eggsy。  
「……我很抱歉。」年輕人開口，直到開口都不清楚自己想說的是「抱歉」還是「遺憾」，他總是被誘發這些情感，因此當它變成某種自發性的感覺，他就無法掌握。  
「為什麼？」  
「為了……我不知道這是否正確，把你帶回來。我明白那有多難受，我也曾住在這裡，這裡存在著一部分的我。」而他想，這裡曾經為Harry Hart存下的必定更多。

「你不必覺得抱歉。」Harry細微的聳了聳肩，「人要學習接受遺憾，還有前行。放棄接受只會失去更多。」如果他沒有被帶回來，那麼他也將在毫無選擇之下放棄一切。  
他不知道這算是回應還是安慰，或者兩者都有。但是如果說回憶組成他們人生的部份，那麼經歷失去也必然是其中一環。  
「我不懂，Harry，」Eggsy低頭，淺淺的笑了起來，「我不懂為什麼你說話總是那麼有道理。」  
「我會把這當作讚美，謝謝。」

「來看看這個。」Harry把他領到客房，這與他記憶中有點不一樣，但是與當天他在這裡住宿時是一模一樣的格局。「這本來亦是客房，不過鑑於這裡基本上不會有客人，而你也確實是Galahad，我想應該留你一個房間，如果你有需要的話。你知道，有時候皇室住所耳目也許太多。」  
「你是對的，」Eggsy搔了搔頭，「我還沒想好該把東西往哪裡放。」  
他還不習慣皇室的生活，要他當個上流社會人士，可以，但是當個公眾人物，這可是他近期、也許這輩子最困難的事情。  
「我也不介意你閒時來幫忙照顧那個小傢伙。」  
「哪個小傢伙？」  
「牠剛剛大概躲起來了，我下樓找找看。」說著Harry就轉身離開了房間。

當Harry抱著一團毛毛茸茸的東西出現在眼前時，Eggsy有點目瞪口呆。  
「那時我們把牠丟了在Statesman總部，現在該要把牠接回來了。」Harry小心翼翼的逗著懷裡的小狗玩，臉上透露的一絲柔軟讓Eggsy想起了他失憶的那段時間。沒有那些經歷磨練之後學會偽裝的暗刺，即使本能的自我防備，也不過是赤裸的暴露著軟肋。那時他發現到，自己在對方的生命裡姍姍來遲，以致錯過了很多屬於Harry Hart的、零零碎碎卻無比重要的時刻。

Eggsy沒想過這個，看老紳士的表情，如果被他知道自己忘掉了這小東西，肯定會怪責他不負責任。可是當時他沒想太多，只是急切地想讓對方記起所有事。  
小狗似乎對他的負心之舉並不知情，牠在Harry雙臂之間鑽來鑽去，然後終於發現了另一個高大的身影，好奇的朝著他眨眼。Eggsy沒有發現自己露出了笑容。

他忽然意識到記憶的痛苦。不知道是哪些片段讓Harry Hart踏上了現在這條路，不知道是什麼事情曾經刺傷過他，他曾覺得父親在此佔了很大分量，而現在他想，也許他有，也許沒有。他意外的沒有急著去填補這堆認知上的空白，他覺得他可以往後再問。

「你給他取好名字了沒？」  
「還沒有。你有何高見？」

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

砰。三分。  
「……」  
砰。九分。  
砰。一分。  
……沒中靶。  
砰。  
手槍被砸在桌上。

「小心走火，這裡可是人家的地方。」  
儘管煩躁，來者戲謔的口吻卻沒有惹怒他，相反地，他的嘴角扯起了一個不甚明顯的弧度，用以表達他每一次含蓄的狂喜。  
「你不是還挪用人家更多的資源嗎？」「我會稱之為帶回報的投資。」  
Harry有點不習慣低頭看著這位舊同事，那個比他高上一點點的個頭雖然有時挺讓人討厭的，但是現在他卻有點懷念了。  
「放心，很快不用勞煩你低下頭說話。」坐在自動輪椅上的後勤似是看穿他一切似的補上一句，「義肢準備得差不多了，下星期會做正式測試。」  
Harry得更正對方討人厭的態度並沒有改變，而這就是最好的消息。

Kingsman的修復工作繁多，即使有了Statesman的大筆資金，要讓整個組織重投工作還是需花費大量時間。然而好消息是，Merlin回來了，雖然失去了雙腿，但是他自傲的頭腦與工作能力並沒有因此變差，至少Ginger測試內部系統的報告上是這樣說的。她現在是個專業的外勤特工了，只是一時之間，他們也無法找到更適合又更可靠的人幫忙。所有事都在變好，Harry想，唯有一點——好吧，也許幾點。  
該死的槍靶子，該死的平面視覺，還有該死的，在他煩躁時候總是迴響在耳邊的翅膀鼓動聲響。

「Harry！抱歉你得聽聽這……Merlin！」突然的叫喚打斷了他腦中的無聲咒罵。  
「我聽覺沒問題，Eggsy。」Merlin平靜的回應道。  
「不你得聽我說！Roxy——」「沒死。」  
「她躲了起來然後逃往——」「北部小鎮。」  
「因為Kingsman被駭了所——」「所以她不敢主動聯絡，也不敢回倫敦。在這之後發生了Poppy事件，她從新聞上猜到大概，於是在事件結束後就想辦法找到美國來。順帶一提她居然還聯絡上Statesman了，真是了不起的Lancelot。」  
「操！Merlin你早就知道了！」「別這樣跟我說話，我過來就是想說這個。」

「她竟然不是先找我！」Eggsy不可置信的大喊道，他們是最好的朋友啊！在強烈的欣喜過後他都開始覺得心碎了。  
「她是個專業的特工，當然是先跟組織報告。」Harry這才加入對話，眼睛透過鏡片表露出一些不贊同的神情，他有時就是無法停止對這男孩說教，即使現在他們已經共享著Galahad的稱號。

「說到這個，Harry你的訓練怎麼樣？……噢。」年輕人邊問邊轉過頭去看槍靶，然後意識到自己也許挑了個不太好的話題。  
「如你所見。」老Galahad眨了眨眼，試圖撇去裡頭的不安。  
「嗯、你看，它會變好的，」Eggsy這麼說著的同時，他看見有隻蝴蝶降落在他的肩頭上，「你只是需要一點時間適應。」  
「謝謝。」我已經用上不少時間了，沒耐性的特務腹誹，但沒有說出來。

Harry鍾愛用傘，不僅因為它同時配備多種功能，還因為它輕巧、低調、容易掌握，而且靈活——前提是你記得怎麼用它。  
Eggsy有點狼狽，這不是他熟悉的套路，他甚至覺得對方是在使盲拳。這已經脫離正常切磋該有的態度，他眼前的老特務出招愈來愈狠，看起來並不像要留手，這使他陷入了一種矛盾中——避開他的拳頭，同時不要傷害他。他瞄到對方下意識瞇起眼睛的細微動作，他無法體會失去立體視覺的感受，但是卻切實的體驗著它帶來的影響。  
Harry又不按常理的拿傘柄在左側揮動，Eggsy側身避開，抓住傘子一端借力一扭，使另一端的年長者一個踉蹌，失去了重心。於是他趕在對方真的跌倒之前扶住了他。

「Harry你還好嗎？」  
「謝謝。」老紳士有點用力的按下了他的手，站直了身子。  
從他們不算長久的相處中，Eggsy窺見了一些關於Harry Hart表情上的細節，比如說他意識到現在對方不太高興，甚至算得上是在發脾氣。

「嘿，Harry，」他開口，「你該放鬆一點。」  
「我知道這是什麼狀況。」Harry垂著眼，臉上就是大寫的沮喪。  
「如果蝴蝶變多了，我覺得你應該跟Merlin談談。」  
「不僅僅是這個，」他沉沉的表示，「我無法專心，那是個警示。」

在Poppy事件裡老特務的表現確實相當反覆，就算Eggsy怎樣想要為他說好話，他對Whiskey的直覺有多準確也好，他犯過的錯誤，以他們當年的訓練為準的話，大概也夠把他踢出局了。他只是沒準備好，Eggsy一直這樣認為，只是此刻他的導師似乎不太同意這個說法。

「你太緊張了，Harry。」他表示，試圖安撫對方，「那沒什麼大不了的。」  
然而Harry聽罷的反應讓他知道這句話不僅沒作用，還多少帶來了反效果。  
「你沒大不了，因為你不僅僅是Galahad。」

Eggsy對此有點後悔，因為他本來的意思只是他可以繼續陪他練習，當他對手，出任務時也可以拍檔，反正他們都叫Galahad，而且還合作得不錯。  
然而現在，他卻開始重新思考起對方在飛機上跟他說的話。  
在他的記憶裡，Harry Hart一直是個專業特務的代名詞，Eggsy敬重甚至仰慕他，成為Galahad之後更以他為榜樣。在他失去記憶時，他一心想著的仍是把那個Harry帶回來。只是他沒注意到，花了大半輩子去當一個Kingsman的人，在獨處的時候是怎樣看待自己的。

「嗯、我是說——」  
「沒什麼，抱歉。」老紳士擺擺手打斷了他的說話，雖然他也沒想好要對此發表什麼。  
眼見對方就要轉身離開，Eggsy的出言變得有點不假思索。

「你知道的，你當不當Galahad我都一樣想你。」  
Harry回過頭了。  
他想讓對方知道，他是真的願意當他這輩子最有趣的蝴蝶。

Eggsy彷彿潛行一樣攝手攝腳的，打開了臥室的門。這個時間Tilde應該已經睡了，他也不想吵醒她。然而在他爬上床的時候，動靜還是讓床上的女孩翻了個身。

「回來了？」  
「對，抱歉吵醒了你。」他安撫著被吵醒的女孩，在床上翻身找了個舒服的睡姿。  
「你最近都很晚，不是想抱怨，」Tilde面對他，睡眼醒忪的從他那裡得到一個吻，「只是你知道，我跟Bullar都想你。」  
「我很抱歉，最近工作實在是——有點忙。」Eggsy沒撒謊，在Kingsman重整完成之前，他們這些剩下的少數組織分子都忙得不可開交。

凌晨時分，他擁著女孩入眠。

TBC.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 覺得Harry的復健有點沮喪，想看Eggsy對這件事的看法  
> 還有堅持要把Merlin跟Roxy帶回來


	4. Chapter 4

清晨陽光照進臥室，Tilde睜開了眼睛，等待自己完全醒過來。睡眠混淆了一點時間觀念，但她覺得距離昨晚的簡短對話並沒過了多久。  
然後她緩緩翻過身，伸手卻只摸到床單。

「抱歉，工作。  
愛你的E。」  
女孩看著床頭的小紙，苦笑著歎了口氣。  
她愛這個男孩認真的模樣，愛他經歷過後仍然純真的眼神，愛他真誠的話，但她也知道自己無法完全擁有它們。他的生命裡有些事情她可能永遠都無法觸及，她不熟悉他的工作，只知他不僅僅是個裁縫，以及他都在幹些試圖讓世界變好的事。  
這就夠了，她想，她也不需要什麼理由去體諒這一切。

Eggsy比預期早了一點，他在沒吵醒Tilde的情況下溜出了門，坐上了計程車。他在回去裁縫店前，先去了肯辛頓一趟。

他按下門鐘後等了一會兒，對方才來應門。  
Harry仍然穿著那套深紅色的睡袍，一頭棕髮有點隨意的往後梳，沒戴眼鏡讓他臉龐少了一些棱角，黑色眼罩代替了眼鏡蓋住左眼的傷痕。  
「早安。」他的說話裡有些尚未消散的倦意，Eggsy猜他才剛起床不久。  
「早安Harry。」  
「有什麼事嗎？」  
「就是想看看你會否賞面跟我共進早餐。」  
有一刻Harry就只是佇在那裡，似乎在考慮這個建議，最後他打開了門。

「稍等。」說罷Harry轉過頭就往樓上走。  
甫進屋，Eggsy就聽見了狗吠聲，幾個月大的約克夏犬不知從哪裡衝了過來，好奇的繞著他轉圈圈。他蹲了下來，還沒摸到小狗的頭，就被口水糊了手指。約克夏——說起來Harry給牠取名字了嗎？——試圖跳到他大腿上但不成功，於是他就把牠直接抱起來了。

「嘿，兄弟，你好嗎？」小狗似乎不認得他，但還是把他當作新奇的陌生人，嗅著他燙得貼服的襯衣。  
「Mr. Egg, Manners.」Harry的聲音從樓上傳來，他人兩秒後就出現在階梯上。  
「喔——原來你叫Mr. Eg——等等、什麼？？？」  
Eggsy這才反應過來，而此時他無法分辨老紳士嘴角上揚的角度是否在針對他。

「吃早餐吧，不然要遲到了。」  
我不認為你有在意過這點，男孩腹誹。

即使對自己的表情滿有信心，他還是難免有些緊張。  
他確信自己記熟了每一個杯子的用途，也知道使用餐具的次序跟方向，只是當他面前正是教導他這一切的人，事情就變得有點不一樣了。Harry似乎知道他的意圖，但是也沒有對此評價什麼。

「你睡得還好嗎？」他裝作不以為意的直入主題。  
「這是你一大早跑來我家的原因嗎？確認我的睡眠質素？」老紳士給他們倒了杯茶。  
「嗯——」Eggsy目光遊移了片刻，決定坦白，「我有點擔心你。」  
「因為我訓練的表現？」  
「因為你看起來就不太好。」這資深的騎士經常以為自己的情緒收得很好，然而經過了一些相處的時日，年輕人發現那事實上非常明顯。

「所以你要來陪獨居老人吃早餐？」Harry睜著眼睛的表情顯示他在試圖說玩笑話，可是Eggsy卻發現這並沒有想像中好笑，他甚至感到有點懊惱。  
「Harry，我是認真的。」  
「我沒事，」年長者看著他，「如果你是擔心會影響往後任務，那麼可以在例會提出。如果你是在談別的，我必須強調我感覺安好。」  
當固執的Harry Hart用這種語調跟你說話，意味著你是別想要打算說服他了。可是那不代表Eggsy會就此放棄。他實際與對方相處的日子不算很長，但是從這男人曾經向他透露出的事情裡，他窺見了一些對方生命裡的空洞。這讓他試圖去填補，去撫平某些久被忽略的傷疤。

只是當然，因為他是那個固執的Harry Hart，那並不是一朝一夕可以做得到的事。所以此刻，他只是應了一聲，然後低下頭，繼續吃他的早餐。  
在短暫的沉默裡尷尬的氣氛漸漸消散，更準確的是，他的沉默讓Harry不自覺地作出防備的態度褪了下去。

「為什麼要叫牠Mr. Egg呢？」Eggsy終於忍不住問了這個問題。  
「有問題嗎？」Harry挑起眉，他就知道對方不會給予什麼正面回答。  
「只是好奇。」他只是不太相信這個名字跟自己無關。  
「順口而已。」  
說真的？他竊笑著把一口煙肉送進了口。

「早安，男士們。順便說，Galahads，你們都遲到了。」  
Merlin看著平板的眼光甚至都沒有一刻落在他們身上。

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

「也許下次我應該把Bullar帶出來。」  
「Bullar？」  
「之前打算叫牠JB2，但是感覺有點拗口。」  
Eggsy對上一次出現在海德公園，是被Poppy的手下三輛車追趕至此，然後還在公園裡放了三支導彈，因為沒擋風玻璃被逼在水裡閉氣直到會合點，還因為要趕上生日派對——噁，他不願再回想了。但是現在，他不需要擔心會被誰跟蹤，也不必左躲右躲的，只是悠閒的沿著小路直走，像個普通的英國人一樣，享受著黃昏時分的美好風景。  
喔，還有一隻年幼的約克夏不時跑回頭繞著他的腿轉圈圈。

「牠看起來挺喜歡你的。」Harry撇了撇嘴表示。  
「大概因為你總是對牠太嚴肅。」Eggsy有點嬉皮笑臉，順手抱起了Mr. Egg。  
「然而訓練時違規抱著小狗跑不見得是正當所為，」老紳士接到年輕人不可置信的目光時只是聳了聳肩，「對，Merlin知道，我也知道。」  
似乎是覺得有點心虛，Eggsy抱了一會Mr. Egg就把他放了下來。

「我以為你最近會很忙碌。」或者說他應當忙碌，雖說瑞典皇室也不是什麼新聞製造中心，但他總該有不少應酬工作要做。  
「工作與生活平衡，必須的生活智慧。」  
「Kingsman與瑞典王子，哪個是工作？」  
被這樣一問之下，Eggsy突然有些啞口無言。

像這樣在公園漫無目的的散步，又算是工作還是生活？Harry本想加上這句，但潛意識告訴他這樣有點不近人情。  
他感謝男孩自從他回來之後對他的一切關心行為，但是有點太多了，多得超越了他的想像。一開始，他以為是自己的訓練結果使然，但是漸漸的，隨著他狀態回勇，他發現Eggsy比起他所認為恰當的更頻繁的出現在他身邊。  
而他——雖不習慣——亦享受這樣的陪伴，以他這麼一個脫離「正常」社交的人而言，也是有點不可思議的事情。

「嗯……坦白說，我覺得兩者都有點。」年輕人搔了搔頭，覺得有點尷尬。有時候他覺得當個Kingsman還比較輕鬆。  
「那是你為了所愛之人必須付出的。」  
「哇喔Harry，我都不知道你成了戀愛專家。」  
Eggsy調笑著。  
一開始，Harry Hart於他而言是個熟悉他的陌生人，父親的朋友，再之後是引薦他的前輩，改變他的導師。他曾經無數次感到婉惜，他未曾有足夠的時間與Harry相處，未曾感謝他為自己所做的一切，未曾真正踏入他的人生。可是現在，他有機會了。

「你在美國看見我變成了現在的Galahad，有沒有覺得很驚訝？」  
「我會說不太驚訝，」老特務挑起了眉，停頓片刻，「因為我相信自己的眼光。」

「我下次得把Bullar帶去走走，那麼Mr. Egg就有新朋友了。」  
「你今天似乎很開心，」Tilde倚在他的肩上，被談端到的小狗正踡在她的大腿上打著盹，「一直在談著Harry。」  
「喔，抱歉……是不是悶著你了？你今天過得怎麼樣？」Eggsy覺得有點不好意思，在他看來連Bullar都無聊得發慌了。  
「不錯，你下次該試試我的絲絨蛋糕。沒錯，我把處女作送給爸爸了。」  
「噢，該死的。」Eggsy笑著從女孩處得到一個吻，「希望他不會介意我這麼說。」  
「他才聽不見。」Tilde沒好氣的說，「不過他問過你裁縫店的工作什麼時候才做完。」  
「嗯，你知道的……」  
「還有世界等著你去拯救，英雄，我知道。」Tilde以安撫說話打斷了他的失措，接著卻補上一句，「還有Harry等著你去拯救。」  
「Babe，你知道我欠他——」  
「欠他很多，是他成就了現在的你，我知道。我開玩笑的，你在緊張什麼？」女孩以不甚合乎公主身份的姿態大笑了起來。Bullar被她的動靜打擾了，在被窩上又扭動了一點，似在找個更舒服的姿勢。  
「睡吧，晚安。」  
「愛你，晚安。」  
男孩摟著他的妻子，呼吸漸變平穩。

一段靜甯的沉默。

Tilde知道她終究無法完全擁有他，出於某種直覺她就是知道，但是他為自己所作的一切又讓她無法對此提出任何指控。  
他們結婚了，每一天她都從男孩的行為裡感覺到被愛，她也同樣地為婚姻付出，那很好。但是自從那一天之後，她就感覺到有別的人和事正在逐漸佔據他們的生活，擋在他們之間的事情變多，她的空間卻驟然變小了。

「別傻了Eggsy，」女孩淡淡的翻了個身，背對著他，悄聲自言自語，「你比你想像中更愛Harry。」

Eggsy這個早上留了在家裡吃早餐。  
國王不是很滿意他總是在外工作這件事，當然他也深諳此點，但是既然無人對此發表過什麼，他也不會主動提起此事。他曾反省過，自己是否可以同時當他的Galahad，又當瑞典皇室的一份子。

他還記得Poppy事件裡，當他看見Tilde臉上的藍疹，心臟漏跳一拍的感覺。他跟她說，要是這一次沒事，他就娶她。他無法接受失去，他愛這個女孩。  
可是這並不代表他愛瑞典王子這個頭銜。  
為了避免引人注目，他沒太常在公眾場合露面，對外的說法是他希望維持低調，但事實是，他要是被輕易就能認出來，要麼去做全面整容，要麼他再也別想當Kingsman了。

「——我希望你可以出席。」  
「喔……嗯，我是說，好的，陞下。」Eggsy的思緒被帶了回來，他爽快的答應，然後腦海才像冒泡泡一樣重現剛才國王提到的「親民形象」、「下個月」跟「出巡」之類的字眼。  
「你可以照樣叫爸爸，這只是家庭聚會而已。」國王臉露微笑，似乎對他的答覆很滿意。

他快速的盤算著之後的對策，被稱作皇室秘密成員並不是什麼好發展，躲藏的目標反而會惹人好奇，而且鑑於他近來總是流連在外的行為，他認為該作出一些補償。  
他想好了一切應對方法後，腦子又急不及待的跳回去之前一直徘徊著的問題。  
他之所以神不守舍，是因為昨晚，Tilde說那話的時候，他其實還沒睡著。

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

『那是你為了所愛之人必須付出的。』  
『別傻了Eggsy。』  
『你比你想像中更愛Harry。』

「Galahad，Galahad Junior。」  
這稱號重疊的問題引致的狀況除了是一次叫喚兩人回頭，還可能是喚了名字卻無人回應，新Arthur感慨道。但是事實與此無關，Galahad Senior今天根本休假，所以說白了根本只是那個年輕騎士在發白日夢。

「是的？」  
「我只是想確認你有聽到Merlin的簡報。」  
「抱歉，我們在說——販毒集團？」他自以為不著聲色的瞄向坐在對面的Lancelot，對方只是回敬他一個「這不是鬥牛犬」的神情。  
「那是上一個議程，」Merlin面無表情的表示，「現在是恐怖分子。」  
「抱歉，我會跟上的，請繼續。」  
「……從資料上而言，他們似乎主要集中火力於非政治中心的周邊人物，似乎是想作出挑釁，但是本錢不足……」  
Eggsy試圖讓自己專心，但是這個問題實在困擾著他。

他未曾往這個方向想過，也未曾想過驅使他這一切行為的原因為何，也許他也未曾正視過自己怎麼想。Harry總是說他的本質藏著未知可能，只是仍未尋見內在的自己——該死，為什麼又是Harry？

門鈴響了。  
「Harry，抱歉沒有事前打給你。」Eggsy出現在他的門前。  
「是的？」Harry確實有點驚訝。  
「我今晚想在這邊過夜，會打擾你嗎？」年輕的Galahad問這個的時候眼神有點不對勁，多年培養的觀察能力讓他很快發現了這一點，但這點並沒有告知他任何解答問題的線索，他唯一知道的是，男孩的問題具試探性，以他們的交情而言的過份禮貌顯示他擔憂被拒。  
他馬上為自己不自覺地開始分析的頭腦感到不滿。

「不會，客房一直空著。」

那就像是回到了一年多前的那天，Eggsy從火車軌上被解救出來，成為了Kingsman真正的候選人，來到他的屋子裡，聽他講解馬丁尼的調製方法，看他示範上流社會的餐桌禮儀，學習去當一個Kingsman。

而現在，這個曾經的男孩已經成為Galahad，雖然跟他本來預期的不一樣，但這似乎更好。幾乎是每一次，當他看見Eggsy穿著裁縫店的訂製西裝，他都感覺到一股不一樣的情感。他自問向來是個自信的人，但是這樣被外人誘發的自豪感，他想應該稱為驕傲。他始終沒有看錯，這個年輕人沒有讓他失望。

Eggsy有些日常用品被放了在這裡，這些日子他到來的痕跡也一點點的在這所住宅裡佔了位置，主要是工作相關的東西。即使如此，他也未曾提出要來過夜，當然了，他在自己的住所就好好的，也沒有必要平白無故的在別的地方睡覺。  
所以Harry不懂那是為了什麼，不過如果這傻小子是跟他的妻子吵架，然後玩什麼幼稚的離家出走戲碼的話，他覺得自己就該發表點什麼了。

『哇喔Harry，我都不知道你成了戀愛專家。』  
也對，他突然想，自己又是站在什麼立場談別人的家事呢。

Eggsy在客房的書桌上放下了公事包，然後坐到了床上。

這個房間讓他回到了從前，當他還是候選人的時候，他在這裡待過一晚。Harry讓他自便，也似乎並不打算把他當客人看待。  
這個認知莫名的讓他感到開心，他知道自己在這裡不僅僅是客人，這是為他保留的房間，在這屋子裡，有一些東西是屬於他的。

「Eggsy？」  
「是的？」他回過頭，Harry靠在門邊看著他。  
「我要做飯了，你要吃嗎？」  
「嗯，好，謝謝。」

Eggsy習慣坐在餐桌的一旁，即使是他自己住在這裡時，也是一樣。  
有很多他與Harry的記憶都在這裡發生，他的逐步成長，他犯過的錯，他的獨自懷緬，失去，重逢，都在這裡。雖然這已不再是同一個地方，像是此時在一旁在狗盤裡大快朵頤的也不是Mr. Pickles一樣，但他還是他，Harry Hart還是那個Harry Hart，那個影響他一生最重要的人，這樣就夠好了。

他們如常地吃完了晚飯。  
Harry覺得Eggsy異常的安靜，他平常會跟自己聊起生活上的各種，有時是Kingsman近來的任務內容，也有時只是Bullar不肯吃新買的狗糧這類小事。他知道有些事情不對勁，雖然自己沒什麼資格給予意見，但是他不太樂見年輕人逃避問題。

Eggsy享受與Harry的晚飯時刻，他向來如此，但是今天，就彷彿突然意識到肺部無意識的肌肉運動之後，呼吸卻會變得困難一樣，他的腦子都被無解的問題充滿，無法正常反應。他不知道自己看起來怎麼樣，Harry說不定都看出了他有點不對勁，只是還沒有問出口而已。他總是會給自己留一些空間。

所以他決定趕在Harry慣常的邀請前開口。  
「想喝杯馬丁尼嗎？」

這跟他們第一次的早餐一樣，即使對自己的表現滿有信心，面對著曾經的導師，他還是會緊張。但是Harry，那個對他溫柔得近乎溺愛的紳士，只是靜靜的看著他。  
他從沒預料到自己會迷戀上這樣的一個人，不過認識Harry Hart之後，他已經遇上了一切曾經以為不可能的事情，恐怕再多上一件也不是什麼奇怪事。

「乾杯。」  
「乾杯。」

Eggsy暗暗嚥下了一口，把酒杯遞了過去。而在當Harry的手伸向酒杯時，他做了個細微的動作。

有一刻，指腹與指關節只是僅僅相觸，然而當屬於彼此的溫度彷彿電流一樣穿透了皮膚，觸動神經，他感到一陣酥麻自指尖傳到手背，再到手腕。僅僅是一小片肌膚的接觸，他卻彷彿能描摹出年月在老紳士手上烙下的痕跡，那些他知道與他不知道的故事，等待著他去發掘。此時，他感受到對方的手同樣帶著小幅度顫抖，他想他的體溫也一樣傳到Harry的手上。  
有些答案正在浮現，有些事情逐漸澄明。

那一刻像是過了大半個輩子，而Harry拿走杯子，卻只在電光石火之間。  
沉默開始籠罩書房。無人知道什麼語言能打破凝固的空氣，也無人知道可以用什麼總結剛剛發生的事。  
最後Harry——急促到近乎浪費——一口氣喝光了裡頭的馬丁尼。  
要不是躁動的情緒尚未撫平，Eggsy也許會怪責他為何如此糟塌他的作品。

「我有點累，失陪。晚安。」  
Harry頭也不回的放下了酒杯，離開書房的步伐近乎逃逸。  
他做好了談話的準備，卻沒想到問題的解答根本不需要言辭。他狼狽得很，甚至都不敢回頭確認男孩的神情，他猜這些都太明顯了。

先不談這還沒到睡覺的時候，經過剛才的事，Eggsy也不覺得自己一時三刻能睡得著——他覺得Harry也不太可能，只是他也沒膽子去確認。他躺在床上，身上是與老紳士同款的深紅色睡袍，他有好段時間沒穿過這件，但卻仍覺得熟悉。  
手臂慣性的橫在床上，他不知道自己是不習慣獨個睡覺，還是只是想要有某個人在他身旁。

他從沒看過Harry這樣。  
即使是失去了特務記憶，坦露著軟腹的鱗翅學家都不曾向他露出這樣的神情，他護著Mr. Egg時表情顯露的慌亂，亦不及此刻。像是他某些最深層的秘密被挖出，深入得彷彿連他自己都不曾發覺，某種直直指向Eggsy的情緒。

他正是想確認這一點。  
剛剛老紳士的反應，就在他心中深深的刻印了一個肯定的答案。

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7

年輕的Galahad離開了會議室。  
Arthur顯然不是太滿意他的決定。即使新上任的Arthur繼承了上任的作風，為Kingsman注入了一點新意，不再堅持某些過時的貴族思想，也不代表騎士在外成為高調的公眾人物會是件值得鼓勵的事。但是他被允許了，謝天謝地，否則他都不知道該怎麼跟瑞典皇室解釋「公司不讓我去出巡」這種奇怪的理由了。

他坐上計程車，差點下意識說了要去肯辛頓。  
最後他直接回去了自己的住所。

那一天之後，他們還是會談話，還是偶爾會去溜狗，但是沒有人再提起那杯馬丁尼。他知道有些事情已經踰越了界線，而他唯一能做的只是不要再往前踏一步。

「Harry會來嗎？」  
「嗯？」  
Eggsy不是很肯定自己有沒有聽錯。

「皇室的出巡，他會來看嗎？」Tilde漫不經心的戳著手機，「你知道，我想他說不定會很為你驕傲。」  
「喔……不知道呢。」他敷衍帶過。

『讓他驕傲。』這是他以為Harry已死時，Merlin對他說的話，他至今仍然如此相信。  
只是他不知道是從哪時起，自己渴望的不僅僅是對方讚賞與驕傲的目光，  
想到這裡，他連轉過頭看向妻子都感到心虛。他愛Tilde，這點毋庸置疑，然而要是這樣，Harry於他又是什麼？  
他從未如此對自己惱怒過。

『你們發生了什麼？』  
「什麼？」  
『我敢說再是這樣，就連Tequila這個新人都會察覺到你們不對勁。』  
「我們沒什麼事。」  
事實上，如果Merlin決定給他打電話，那意味著他已經沒什麼秘密好藏的了。

Harry煩悶的坐了在床頭，剛剛那通電話的內容讓他本來就不太高興的情緒變得更差。Mr. Egg似乎感覺到他的不妥，只是坐了在床邊的地板上，靜靜的不敢吭聲。誰給牠改這種名字的？他的腦子肯定是壞了。

也許是從一開始他的腦子就不太正常，他把Lee帶進Kingsman，之後是Eggsy，他已經毀了Michelle的家庭，而現在，他又踏足這個年輕人的世界。他自豪於男孩長成現在的紳士，卻忽略了別的可能性。  
現在，就連每一次期盼著等待他的到來，都足以讓他被罪疚感壓得喘不過氣。  
他無法給予對方該有的幸福，卻已經干涉他的生命太多。

「緊張嗎？」  
「坦白說，一點點。」Eggsy聳了聳肩，整理著衣領。他將以瑞典王子的身份展露人前，那不是他熟悉的名號，但將會是他往後的多個身份之一。  
搞不好這也是種掩護的方法，他下次應該跟Arthur談談。

人潮比他想像中要少，但是仍然擁擠。民眾跟新聞記者擠在一起，部份是來見皇室人員，亦有一些專誠來看那個素來低調的Gary王子（不會有人對叫Eggsy的皇室人員抱什麼期望，是吧？）。Eggsy不曉得那算不算是好事。  
要是Harry有看到他這樣子，不知會作何評價。

直到現在，他似乎就懂了，在他經歷這些時，他希望誰在身邊。  
他懂了。他愛Harry，比任何人更甚。

一道電擊一樣的痛楚突然貫穿了他的大腦。  
Tilde驚恐的臉倏地在他面前放大，然後眼前影像高速變得模糊，他開始失去所有知覺。警衛幾乎是一湧而上地包圍住他們全部人。然後他開始聽不見任何聲音，事實上，他失去了知覺。

他躺在地上，看不見群眾面對皇室成員被槍殺時是什麼反應，也來不及感嘆瑞典王子這稱號竟然來得如此短暫。他聽不見Tilde叫喚他的名字，自然也不知道在他倒下的一分鐘後，Harry Hart近乎狼狽的穿過了喧鬧的人群，也許還在中途撞倒了幾個警衛，跑到他的身旁。

「Eggsy！」  
他聽不見年長特務激動的喊他的名字。  
可是他墮入黑暗之間，腦海裡映出了什麼。

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8

『從資料上而言，他們似乎主要集中火力於非政治中心的周邊人物，似乎是想作出挑釁，但是本錢不足——』

Harry痛恨自己錯過了那次的簡報，顯然他們都以為這些事情不需要勞動到所有騎士，即使剩下的Kingsman其實算是寮寮可數。  
不管是Statesman的誰發明了Alpha Gel，他打從心底裡感謝這個人。  
「他情況怎麼樣？」  
「康復良好，幸好你及時趕到了。」Merlin看著電腦顯示年輕騎士的生理狀況，決定不去評論多年同事口不對心的行為。與其說是趕到，倒不如說他根本一直在旁邊看著。  
「什麼時候會醒來？」  
「大概快了。」

在上月的那通電話，Harry是這麼說的。  
「你不想去看他嗎？」  
「如果那只會給我們帶來麻煩，那並不是什麼值得做的事。」  
Harry覺得挫敗，他終究敵不過這種陌生的情感。

出於內疚或是單純的同情，Harry告知了Tilde，讓她來看他。  
慶幸的是，槍擊事件來得太突然，民眾急著逃走，也沒注意那個往回跑的身影。狙擊手在遠處搞不好有看見，不過不要緊，即使如此，他們現在都沒辦法講出任何秘密了。感謝那個從美國來的交換生。

不過這事還沒完。  
當男孩終於醒來，環顧四周然後慌張的掙扎著想起來，同時以夾雜不少髒話的俚語質問他們是什麼人，他們就知道，年輕的Galahad現時正面對老Galahad曾經的問題。

Merlin很果斷的按下了板子上淹水的按鈕，然後在男孩踢門無果之後，水又立馬被Harry放掉了。  
「到底這一招有沒有曾經成功過？」他忍不住詢問Kingsman的魔法師。  
幸好他們試這招時Tilde還沒到，因為當她接到電話趕來時，一看見渾身濕透的年輕人，就緊張的質問他們到底對Eggsy幹了什麼。

「Eggsy？」女孩打開了門。  
「要我講幾遍！我不是什麼Galahad，如果你是要揍Dean那個人渣，我很樂意幫忙，現在把我放出去！」

Tilde對這樣的Eggsy感到陌生，想必他也是如此看待自己。進來之前，Harry告訴了她丈夫的情況，她也做了心理準備。但是到真正面對一個記不起自己的愛人時，她還是覺得難過。

「你知道嗎？」她吸了口氣，「如果你記得我，你拯救了世界，你知道會有什麼獎賞。」  
男孩疑惑的看向她。

看見Tilde從房間裡走出來的神情（或者僅僅是她離開這件事），Harry就知道這失敗了。  
「他需要一點時間。」他有點別扭的開口安慰，挑選言辭突然變得非常困難。  
「也許他需要的不是我的時間。」女孩的回應反而很果斷。  
Harry無言以對。

Tilde不曉得Harry Hart知道多少，但是她可以肯定的是，這個男人用不比她少的愛對待Eggsy。  
她與Eggsy的感情始於一個玩笑，即使他們結婚了，即使他們愛彼此，有些事仍然行不通。她有一剎那自私的想過，要是Eggsy只剩下與她的記憶，不知道會怎樣。  
可是那不可能，身旁的年長者涉足他生命的印記太過明顯，抹去了Harry Hart的記憶是不完整的。而她是貪婪的，她愛男孩的全部，而非僅是瑞典王子那部份。

因此她開了口。  
「如果非要選擇一種，我情願Eggsy選擇Kingsman。」  
「抱歉？」老紳士看起來有點疑惑。  
「我知道哪裡才是他該待的地方，」女孩吸了口氣又繼續說，「哪個才是他最重視的人。」  
Harry顯然沒想到她會這樣說。他不著聲色的嚥下一口，爭取時間理解Tilde這話背後的意思。從很久以前開始，他就預想什麼對Eggsy是好的，而現在，他卻無法假設某些可能的未來，某些包含了他自己的未來。  
「他和你一起時是快樂的。」  
最後他只是這樣回應，不知算是確認、安慰，還是逃避。

Tilde垂下了眼。  
「我現在總算明白，為什麼Eggsy總是在誇你是他遇過最好的人。」  
然後她轉過了身，說她明天還會再來，在推開門的時候，她又補上了一句。  
「相信女人的直覺，如果他恢復記憶，必然是先想起你。」

Harry懷疑這個說法，但卻找不到任何言語去反駁這個論點。  
在這個時刻，他沒由來的想起了Mr. Pickles。

「你總是把這種事情塞給我做。」  
「抱歉，但我覺得你的形象很適合。」  
「我是不會覺得高興的。」  
「拜託你。」  
「不用客氣了。」

Eggsy不知道為什麼這些奇怪的人要把他抓起來，但是不管他們是什麼人，他們的身手都好得不像話，自己想要逃走，半點機會都沒有。有次他意圖逃走，但是，他並不是性別歧視，可那個穿西裝的女孩看起來並不像那麼能打。

奇怪的是他們都沒打算傷害他——除了幾次，他們說是出了點意外，但鬼才會信呢——也似乎不打算在他口中套出什麼。事實上，他們也套不出什麼，先別說他向來口密，更重要的是他根本什麼都不知道。他覺得自己的腦子像被什麼亂搞過一樣，這讓周圍的人事都變得非常可疑。

現在一開始的兩個男人又推門進來了，Eggsy決定再虛張一下聲勢。  
「聽著，別以為你們穿得像個律師一樣我就不敢告你們，你們這他媽是非法禁錮——」  
「安靜。」  
棕髮男人這話沒說得特別大聲，但是Eggsy就這樣安靜下來了。  
「你們還想怎樣？我真的什麼都不知道。」

「很抱歉讓你久等，我們只是想拜託你做一件事，之後就會放你走了。」另一個男人接下了話。  
「……說話要算數。」年輕人狐疑的看著他，先前的經驗讓他不怎麼信任這個人。  
下一刻，男人掏出了手槍。

Eggsy嚇得退後了一步，然後絕望的發現背脊已經抵上牆壁。  
但是這兩個男人似乎不理會他，然後那個握著槍，自稱Merlin的男人開了口。

「那就像那些我們愛看的電影，此時我會把全盤計畫告訴你，然後試圖殺了你，但是你總有辦法逃走。」  
棕髮男人也回應了。  
「這聽來不錯。」  
「可惜這不是那種電影。」  
Merlin說罷，舉槍指向Harry，扣下扳機。  
有什麼在Eggsy的腦袋裡爆炸開來。

「不！！！」他大喊出聲，覺得頭顱疼得不行，大量記憶迅速回歸，充斥著擠滿了他的思緒。

『你是誰？』『把你弄出來的人。』  
『你正是Kingsman所需。』  
『難道你看不出我所做的都是為了報答你的父親嗎？』  
蝴蝶——  
馬丁尼——  
「Harry！！」

當他眼前景象再次清晰時，他又重新組織了對世界的認知。他覺得唇乾舌燥，Harry Hart在面前被槍殺的畫面仍然震撼著他，但是眼前的景象又安撫了他。  
Harry還在，Harry仍然好好的。

「Harry——」他覺得自己的聲音聽起來軟弱得陌生。  
「Eggsy。」對方低沉的回應卻撫平了一切。  
有一刻，Harry對他張開了手，而他也往前踏了一步。然而下一秒，他感受到對方的手壓了在他的肩頭上。  
「歡迎回來，Eggsy。」  
他愣住了，而就在這當下，年長的特務轉身離開了房間。

「Merlin。」他抬頭看向魔法師，思緒徘徊一片雜亂之中。  
「歡迎回來。」男人與他握手，然後接下一句，「跟他聊聊。」  
Eggsy知道他在說什麼。

然而當Merlin轉身離開房間，進來的卻是Tilde。  
她急不及待的上前擁抱他。  
「Eggsy。」  
「抱歉，我回來了。」他安撫著妻子。  
Tilde貪戀的感受著男孩的體溫包裹著自己，她知道這不會長久。

TBC.


	9. Chapter 9

待Tilde從房間裡出來時，Harry覺得像是過了大半輩子。

「他想找你談談。」她的眼神像是在說「我就說了吧」。  
Harry開始不太肯定他待在外面等是不是個好選擇，但是事實上他也無處可去。  
Tilde對他們告別，並說她會先行回去與家裡聯絡——畢竟是剛出了事的皇室人員，總該有很多事情要處理，因此他們只是派了車送她回家。

「我覺得你有話想說。」Harry轉過頭看多年的友人，Merlin由始至終都沒對他說過話，但是他幾乎都猜到對方在想什麼。  
「有是有的，」Merlin挑起一邊的眉，「比如說你該停止讓我再做這種事。」  
他不是很想再灌威士忌大哭一場，就只因為他拿空包彈射他的同事。  
「我很抱歉。」他是真心的，但他當時腦海只剩下一個想法。  
「還有就是，如果你被給予擁有快樂的機會，那麼不要浪費了它。」Merlin這話說得很模糊，但是他知道Harry聽得懂。  
「我不知道這是否一個機會。」  
「你知道的，你只是不肯承認。」Merlin的語氣確切而肯定，「我認識的Harry不是那麼畏首畏尾的人。」  
「我認識的Hamish也沒有那麼八卦。」  
「關心朋友而已。」

於是他再次推開了房門。  
Eggsy坐在裡面，那個年輕的騎士，盡其一生做好事的男孩，安好的待在他面前，而且記得他。Harry意識到這是這些日子以來他遇過最美好的畫面。

「Eggsy。」他喚道。  
「每個人都叫我跟你聊聊。」男孩回應，但是沒有看他，「Harry，你知道你有時候真的很過份嗎？」  
「什麼？」

「想我逐一列舉？」年輕人轉過頭，眼神看起來又像那個憤世嫉俗的小混混，但是Harry看得出有些分別。  
「你有失憶後遺症，卻拒絕讓人關心你。沒錯，我現在頭也好疼，但是我選擇告訴你這點。」  
他向前走了一步。  
「你怎麼都不肯告訴我Mr. Egg的名字是怎麼來的。」  
再一步。  
「你來看皇室出巡，卻沒事先告訴我。」  
又一步，Harry不確定該前進還是後退，所以他就只是站著。  
「你總是自作主張，覺得你可以擅自決定什麼對我最好，卻不讓我參與決定。」  
「還有，你——」他終於站到Harry的面前，「你把我帶了回來，卻連一個擁抱都不肯給我。」

Harry覺得無法呼吸，只能沉默著接受這些言之成理的指控，還有那個遲來的擁抱。  
男孩的體溫隔著薄T恤傳到他的手心，還有肩膀上不算寬厚卻仍然實在的肌理，他不記得自己在上一次如此著迷於另一個人身體的觸感是在什麼時候，也許從沒。

他花了一些時間才讓自己清醒，因此他的話很快就被年輕人打斷。  
「等等——」  
「我沒說完，」Eggsy稍稍拉開了兩人的距離，然而抓著Harry上臂的力度卻彷彿怕他隨時會消失似的，「我跟Tilde談過了。」

那是Tilde先起的頭。  
「我接下來會回家，然後對外宣布你的死訊。所以你們也不需要擔心這種科技會曝光。」  
他起初不敢相信自己的耳朵，然後就開始懷疑這是否針對他的失憶後遺症狀之一。  
「Eggsy，你應該當個Kingsman，而不是什麼公眾人物。我應該知道的。」Tilde的目光遊移在他與牆壁之間，但是語氣卻堅定無比。  
「Babe，聽著，我也不介意——」  
「你不介意，可是那也不適合你。」  
Eggsy一時無法言語，女孩接著說了下去。  
「告訴我，當你恢復記憶，首先想起的是誰？」

「我承諾過對她坦誠，所以我沒有說謊。」男孩說，雙眼始終緊盯著Harry，「我想起你。」  
「我總是差點失去你，這已經夠了。」

「那也好，終究是死亡將我倆分開了。」她這話聽起來像是在自言自語，然而男孩能聽出當中的苦澀味，這讓他有點難過。Tilde反而笑了笑，她不希望丈夫——至今仍是——因為這種事而內疚，即使也許這件事中途必須經歷一些傷害。  
「我很抱歉，Tilde，」Eggsy想不到能說什麼，「我真的很抱歉。」  
「沒關係，至少你曾經選擇了我。」

「所以如果你要問的話，我跟Tilde已經分手了，」男孩一口氣說完了這些，「還有什麼要問的嗎？」  
Harry今天無數次覺得啞口無言，這讓他覺得有點沮喪，但是他無法去顧忌這些。

「Eggsy——」  
「如果你是要跟我說什麼你不是最好的選擇，我值得更好的，你比我大上二十幾年，還有那些自欺欺人的藉口，就可以不用說話了。」男孩沒讓他說下去，連珠砲似的堵住了他一切可能的言辭。從這個反應他知道對方在緊張，生怕他會再離自己而去，這份情感像是一道暖流湧上他的心頭。

「那是我為了所愛之人必須付出的。」  
他靜靜的等待年輕人說完這番話，然後又用那雙期待又怕受傷害的眼睛盯著他看。  
他緩緩的吸了口氣——並不是刻意製造停頓，而是在此刻，無論是呼吸或是說話都變得非常困難。

「你知道我在被子彈穿過頭的時候想到什麼嗎？」

TBC.


	10. Chapter 10

當司機告訴他東西都收拾得差不多時，Eggsy有點驚訝。他曾以為自己會有更多要帶走。Bullar成了瑞典皇室的一份子（雖然牠本來也是），畢竟一直以來都是Tilde照顧牠的。  
低調的瑞典王子連葬禮都沒有公開，只是簡單的在皇室裡舉行，因此裁縫店在稍後才親自前來向公主送上慰問，順便帶走一些舊物資，在公眾看來合情合理。

已死之人走到門前，用了一點時間記住門框的形狀和顏色，然後從口袋裡拿出一條項鍊，放在女孩的手心。粉紅色圓形鍊墜，中間鑲著金色的Kingsman標誌。  
「公主，關於你丈夫的事，我很遺憾。」  
「謝謝你告訴我這個，」女孩垂下了頭，「你知道，他是個好人，」  
「也是個幸運的男人。」  
他們交換了第一個，亦是最後一個臉貼臉的擁抱。

Harry不知道到底是自己還是Kingsman內部有先見之明，Galahad由始至終都只有一所屋子，即使擁有這個稱號的騎士已經增至兩個。  
那個男孩又住了進來，而這一次，他不會離開了。

「嘿，兄弟！」年輕的騎士蹲了下來跟約克夏打招呼，現在Mr. Egg已經認得他了，光是聽到他的聲音就衝了出來迎接他，繞著他的牛津鞋團團轉。Harry看了看狗，又看了看人，有點心情複雜地糾結到底該氣哪邊忽略了自己。  
Eggsy似乎感受到他的眼神，抱著小狗站了起來，「Harry。」  
年長者用了那個「你的禮貌呢」眼神盯著他看，這讓他忍不住竊笑起來，他覺得以後可以在心裡給這個男人自以為無人發覺的微表情一一命名。

搬進這裡沒花他們太多時間，一來Eggsy的物品不多，二來他早就放了一些日常用品在這邊。

「Eggsy？」老紳士喚了一聲，因為年輕人收拾東西的動作突然停下了。  
「呃……Harry。」Eggsy有點面有難色。  
「你希望我睡在哪裡？」

毫無經驗的年長者此時才想起他們沒有討論過這個，事實上，他們沒有討論過的事情實在太多。  
「我不介意和你睡——我是指共享一張床——可是、我也沒所謂啦，如果你想要一點私人空間的話……」男孩開始胡言亂語。  
「我從沒，」Harry開口，像是在宣告什麼童軍成就似的，「與人同眠。」  
「不要緊，呃、我這就把東西放客房——」Eggsy近乎慌張的把袋子收起，往樓上走去。  
Harry看著他近乎逃走的身影，舒坦、焦慮與沮喪的情緒同時向他襲來，他眨了眨眼，靜靜的為此陷入了沉思。

Eggsy趴在客房的床上，把東西隨手放了在床沿的地板。  
他覺得自己像個懦夫，但同時他也不想逼Harry。他知道要是他開口要求，老紳士也會點頭，因為他就是那麼溫柔。然而他不想僅僅因為這樣，更何況這樣會讓他覺得自己在佔人便宜——有趣的是，這是為數不多他倆立場對調的經驗談。  
也無所謂，他想，雖然有點失望，但是他們擁有整個世界的時間，他可以等待，等到Harry接納他全然踏入他的生命裡。

在現在的情況，Eggsy必須再休假一段時間，一來待他恢復狀態——這點他的效率倒是很高，這讓他看到年長Galahad安心又不甘的表情——二來在這當下讓人看見一個長得酷似前瑞典王子的人出現在裁縫店只會徒添麻煩，他給Merlin添的麻煩已經夠多了。因此，有好一段時間，他都只是待在家裡目送Harry，他的男友——對方對此有點別扭但是他喜歡這個說法——回去Kingsman，又等著他回家。

有些時候，他們會一起散步到海德公園，像是一對普通的情侶一樣。沒有皇室也沒有Kingsman，沒有任何人要拯救，他們就只是他們自己。Harry覺得自己的生命有某個坑洞被填補了起來，也終於感覺到自己的心跳在另一個人的耳中變得重要。

「終於可以跟你一起出門了。」Eggsy躺在床上，手搭在年長者的肩膀上，從這個距離他可以聞到對方髮精淡淡的味道，光是這種感覺就讓他幸福得溢出來。  
他沒等上多久，事實上，他沒在真正意義上等待過。就在他搬來這裡第一天的半夜，Harry就敲了他的房門，向他提出了共享一張床舖的邀請。因此現在，他們睡在一起，並且明天會一起吃早餐，然後一起出門，一起當他們的Galahad。

「我覺得我們可以叫Mr. And Mr. Galahad，你怎麼看？」  
「……」  
「別這樣，Harry，我知道你還沒睡著。」  
Harry甚至不想回想在臨近Eggsy要復職的日子，Merlin都在用什麼看好戲的表情看他。  
「含蓄是美德，Eggsy。」他在年輕人把手滑到他背上時忍不住開口回答。  
「說得Mr. Egg這名字就很含蓄似的。」Eggsy聽見了回應就滿意的笑了。

「早安，男士們。Galahad，你們又遲到了。」  
Merlin面無表情的說道，然後放棄去注意復職的年輕騎士臉上勝利的笑容。

年輕的Galahad回到裁縫店領取他的物資和新套裝，聽著Lancelot調笑他休假過後衣服大概會穿不下，然後走進會議室。  
每一次他在人生路上邁進一步，Harry都站在他身後。  
這一次，Harry站了在他的身旁。  
他很榮幸成為了那一隻蝴蝶。

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看完ksm2 之後總覺得，這個設定不對勁啊…  
> 並不是說Eggsy對公主的感情是假的，但是他們就是不適合  
> 蛋哈是真愛就不多說了，導演拍公主的劇情還一直有意無意的拿她跟別的角色做對比，而且每次都比輸（）讓我很好奇這到底是不是有意為之  
> 私心是覺得寫過這篇之後又可以繼續蛋哈了:D


End file.
